


A Done Deal

by conduct



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, just a lil eileo, leo consented but he's not stoked about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conduct/pseuds/conduct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo agrees to have sex with Eichi for the sake of his Knights. Well, probably. Either way, he'd rather be watching NetFlix or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Done Deal

“How does it feel, Tsukinaga-kun?”

Leo can’t bear to answer such a disgusting question. It’s bad enough that he’s on this sick emperor’s bed, on his knees, cock ass-deep inside of him and thrusting mercilessly into him like he’s some sort of goddamn fleshlight. _ Go a bit slower, at least!  _ That’s all Leo wants to say to him, but he bites his lip. He bites down so hard he feels like he might make himself bleed at any moment. At least Eichi chose to fuck him like a dog, he doesn’t mind being on his arms and knees as long as he doesn’t have to look at the expression of the emperor wrecking his ass. Fuck. Damn! It hurts! This guy is rich, isn’t he? He could’ve spared a little more lube. If the emperor thought his ass was experienced enough to take him this hard, he thought wrong. But like hell Leo will give this Tenshouin bastard the satisfaction of hearing him groan or yell; and especially not moan. He may have consented to this but he’s not enjoying it in the least.

“I didn’t hear an answer.”

Eichi thrusts hard into Leo, refusing to pull out. His cock sitting stubbornly deep inside Leo, making his breath hitch and body shake. Clenching his fists against the bed as a brace for it, he guesses he has to abandon a bit of his pride and answer him.

“F-Feels awful,” as soon as that answer escapes Leo’s lips Eichi’s thrusts return to their normal speed. It may not have been what Eichi wanted to hear, but it was an answer.

In fact, Leo can tell in an instant that Eichi isn’t satisfied with his answer. This following silence means the emperor is pondering something… Leo just doesn’t know if it’s a plan of verbal or physical action that’s to follow. Shit, he really doesn’t want to be here. He remembers the feeling of Eichi’s dick inside of him all too well from the past in his second year… When he agreed to fuck Eichi as a deal for leaving the rest of his Knights alone; begging this twisted emperor to not break his precious Knights in the same way that he, too, had been broken. It was a stupid deal. It was him who challenged Eichi and got himself into that broken mess to begin with… Selfish, selfish, selfish! Dragging his Knights into his personal battle! All because of his stupid feeling when Valkyrie fell. But maybe that’s why he ended up having sex with Eichi; maybe he needed an excuse at the time, convinced himself he wasn’t a selfish king who brought his Knights pain. He knows better now. Still, Eichi didn’t hesitate to take the damn deal in the first place. Damn emperor just wanted a piece of his ass of something, probably - which is fair. Who wouldn’t want to fuck the ass of a genius?

Yet, here he is again. On the same bed. The same brutal cock inside of him and fucking him so hard he feels like he might die. All because of that damn newbie… Suoo… He wasn’t part of the past deal. So in order to protect Suoo he has to do something stupid again. Ugh, stupid king! He’s such a stupid king!

For a moment his thoughts were enough to distract him from the fact that he was being fucked, but then the emperor’s plan came into play. Something Leo couldn’t have expected. Suddenly… It doesn’t hurt as much. Eichi’s thrusts begin to slow; begin to lighten up a little and Leo can feel the knees holding him up begin to get weaker. It feels… good. Leo can feel the emperor begin to fuck him almost passionately now, his cock working at Leo’s body without selfish intention. There’s a motivation to make Leo feel good, too, and that’s all-too-apparent when that dick hits him in his soft spot and Leo lets out his first moan.

Shit.

_ Fuck. _

**_No!_ **

This is the last thing he wants! But he can feel the emperor’s hands on him begin to move, too. Feel them ghosting down the side of his body lightly, making his skin shudder and build goosebumps. Leo begins to sweat; begins to pant harder, head tilting down a little. Eichi continues to thrust selflessly, making Leo moan over and over again - body feeling too fantastic for words. Just how experienced is this bastard? Shouldn’t he be having a coughing fit or something? The last time Leo was fucked by him he expected him to begin coughing up blood and pass out mid-fuck… And he can’t say his expectations were any different this time around, either. But, shit, this definitely isn’t Eichi’s second time at the rodeo.

“S-Stop it,” Leo’s beyond breathless, voice cracking past his throat.

This time it’s Eichi’s turn to not give a response. Continuing to fuck him over and over again and in response each thrust is accompanied by a moan from Leo. He can’t take it anymore… He doesn’t want to come… He has to keep up his pride… He…

Suddenly, Leo yelps. Eichi’s hand in Leo’s hair and outright tugging it, forcing Leo’s head back as he bends his face down close to his ear.

“Come for me, Tsukinaga-kun.”

Those words vibrating deep into Leo’s ear, he can’t take it. With a harsh moan his whole body tenses and he comes hard as Eichi gives his ass a particularly deep thrust. His eyes wide; torso still stiff but wanting to collapse in sudden exhaustion, He doesn’t even know if Eichi came, too - his body too hot to feel anything else. The emperor reduced him to such a state… How shameful…

“F-Fuck you…” Leo’s voice cracks once more, far too affected to be anything but barely inaudible.

“Well, if you insist, Tsukinaga-kun,” Eichi replies, that voice slightly breathless but still so composed it’s almost unbearable to listen to, “I think I’ve come to like seeing you moan like a slut.”


End file.
